Un Cierto Adolescente en un Gremio de Hadas
by kurosaki light
Summary: Kamijou Touma se encuentra de la nada en un mundo diferente, en su camino se encuentra con un mago de pelo negro atacando un edificio en el cual había un cartel que tenia las palabras "Fairy Tail" escritas en el. Mal resumen apesto para esto pero no quiero dar spoilers a los lectores asi que confórmense con esto :D


**Prologo**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba caminando con la mirada pérdida. El chico no entendía cómo es que ese maldito autor logro enviarlo a un nuevo mundo por 3ra vez.

"Voy a destruir sus malditas ilusiones antes de que muera…" El adolescente de cabello puntiagudo buscaba un lugar donde poder dormir tranquilamente.

Actualmente se encontraba en la ciudad de Magnolia ubicada en Fiore. Un país donde el 10% de las personas podían utilizar magia.

Claro que Kamijou no tenía esa información….

Regresando a lo importante.

Era de noche y no había casi ninguna persona, solo él y un chico parado frente a un gran edificio mirándolo con una sonrisa salvaje se encontraban por las calles. Kamijou vio como el otro chico creaba una viga de hierro y lo lanzaba contra el edificio incrustándolo por completo sorprendiendo a Touma quien no dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia el mago de pelo negro.

"¡Hey tú ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" Exclamo enojado el habitante de Ciudad Academia interponiéndose entre el edificio y su atacante.

"¿Hmm? ¿Tú quién eres?... Tsk eso no importa sal de mi camino o te destruiré a ti también" Le dijo el peli negro creando otra viga de hierro y lanzarla contra el edificio sin importarle que Kamijou estuviera interponiéndose entre él y su objetivo.

"No sé porque quieres destruir este edificio y realmente no me importa la razón ¡Pero simplemente no puedo dejar que destruyas el hogar de alguien!"

Segundos después el sonido de cristales rompiéndose resonó por toda el área. La viga de hierro creada por el mago desapareció y solo quedo Kamijou de pie sin daño alguno.

"¡¿Qu-que?!"

El mago no daba crédito ante la escena que paso frente a sus ojos. Su ataque desapareció por un simple toque de la mano derecha del chico desconocido.

"Y bien ¿Te iras?" Pregunto Touma con su mano derecha extendida dándole una mirada seria que provoco un escalofrió a su nuevo oponente que se molestó y arremetió contra él.

"¡Como si una débil hada como tu pudiera intimidarme!" El mago de pelo negro cubrió su piel con lo que parecían ser escamas de hierro y un circulo extraño se formó delante de él " **¡Tetsuryuu No Gouken!** "

Kamijou se sorprendió ante ese ataque pero se recuperó rápidamente y se lanzó a un lado esquivando a tiempo el puño de su oponente, el cual destruyo el lugar donde se encontraba segundos antes.

" _Menos mal no intente bloquearlo"_ Pensó Touma tragando saliva.

" **¡Tetsuryuu No Houkou!** "

"¡Mierda!"

Touma giro lo más rápido que pudo por el suelo evitando que el ataque le diera. Sin perder tiempo se levantó y corrió hacía su atacante mientras esquivaba a duras penas un puñetazo de este inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Sus miradas se encontraron y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose resonó de nuevo en los oídos del mago mientras su cabeza era doblada hacía atrás en contra de su voluntad.

"¡Aún no acabo!" Touma lo agarró del brazo derecho dándose media vuelta para que después, utilizando su espalda y pierna derecha como catapulta, lo alzara y estrellara contra el suelo.

Pero no termino ahí. Kamijou sentía que si le daba una oportunidad a su oponente, este lo derrotaría, por eso intento patearlo para después subirse encima de él y comenzar a golpearlo.

Desgraciadamente Kamijou no sabía que su enemigo no estaba peleando como normalmente lo hacía, cuando este sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo volvió en sí y aprovecho que él chico todavía lo tenía agarrado del brazo y con fuerza lo lanzó contra las puertas del edificio que iba a destruir antes de que apareciera.

Touma no sabía que es lo que había pasado, mientras se preparaba para darle una patada al mago, sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado y rápidamente recorrió una gran distancia.

"¡Gghh!"

Kamijou intento reprimir un grito de dolor al intentar sacar una estaca en su brazo izquierdo que se clavó al chocar contra unas mesas. Kamijou tuvo éxito en sacársela al mismo tiempo que su enemigo entraba por la puerta que segundos antes él había atravesado.

"Me tomaste por sorpresa ahí atrás" Con una sonrisa confiada se acercó al chico de cabellos puntiagudos "A parte de la extraña presencia que proviene de ti no hay nada que realmente sea peligroso" A pesar de que dijo eso, el mismo sintió terror y un gran dolor cuando le conectó ese puñetazo hace unos minutos "Sera mejor que acabe contigo" Sin perder tiempo alguno cubrió su cuerpo en escamas de nuevo y se lanzó contra Touma " **¡Tetsuryuuken!** " 

Touma vio como el brazo derecho de su oponente se transformaba en una espada.

La espada de hierro se dirigió a él desde el lado izquierdo con intenciones de decapitarlo. Kamijou rápidamente se tiró al suelo dejando pasar la espada por encima de él.

"¡ **Tetsuryuu No Gouken**!" Sin perder tiempo, el mago se volvió a lanzar contra Touma sabiendo que no podía esquivar su ataque.

Y cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de conectar su golpe….

"¡ **Karyuu No Tekken**!"

Un puño envuelto en fuego conecto en la mejilla derecha del mago de pelo negro. El cuerpo del mago Salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared del edificio destruyéndola en el acto.

"¡TUUUU!" Un adolescente de pelo rosa y ojos negros grito rodeándose de fuego.

El mago de pelo negro rápidamente se levantó y…

"¡ **Tetsuryuu No Houko**!"

"¡ **Karyuu No Hokou**!"

Los dos rugidos chocaron y crearon una explosión que destruyó gran parte del lugar donde estaban.

"¡ **Ice Make: Hammer**!"

Un martillo hecho de hielo cayó contra el adolescente de ojos azules.

Kamijou solo levanto su mano derecha y el martillo de hielo desapareció.

"¡¿Quién demonios son y porque están destruyendo nuestro gremio?!" El chico de pelo rosado volvió a mirar al otro mago de pelo negro y ojos rojos

"Natsu ese es Gajeel Redfox de Phantom Lord"

"¿Y el otro?"

"Ni idea pero no luce tan peligroso"

"Tch aunque digas eso su presencia es demasiado extraña"

"¿Asustado llamitas?"

"¡Ni en tus sueños princesa helada!"

Los dos chicos chocaron sus cabezas molestos ignorando a los otros dos.

Kamijou y su ahora identificado enemigo Gajeel se miraron y segundos después corrieron contra los otros magos. Kamijou golpeo al llamado Natsu y Gajeel al mago de hielo. Natsu se estrelló contra una mesa y su compañero contra la pared del edificio.

Después se volvieron a mirar y sus puños se cruzaron, los dos puños impactaron en la cara del otro, Touma salió volando contra unas mesas pero Gajeel no se movió ni un centímetro, Solo su cabeza estaba volteada y la marca de un golpe se encontraba en su mejilla derecha, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose resonó en sus oídos una vez más antes de que su visión se oscureciera y cayera inconsciente al suelo.

"Recordatorio jamás volver a recibir un golpe de un mago de este lugar" Fue lo último que dijo Kamijou antes de quedarse inconsciente en medio de unas mesas rotas.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Eran las 7:00am cuando Kamijou Touma despertó. Lo primero que pudo observar fue, a parte de la habitación, a una chica de pelo blanco sentada al lado suyo durmiendo.

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente haciendo que el chico ponga una expresión de terror puro y aguantara las ganas de llorar y de vomitar. Involuntariamente se levantó con brusquedad despertando a su desconocida acompañante.

El chico no se dio cuenta de eso ya que se encontraba ocupado tratando de calmar su respiración.

Lo primero que vio la chica de pelo blanco fue al desconocido que encontraron noqueado hoy en la madrugada tratando de calmarse mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban caer de sus ojos y por supuesto no pudo evitar preocuparse por el chico así que se le acercó para tomarlo por el hombro y suavemente empujarlo contra la cama.

Kamijou al sentir que alguien lo empujaba hacia abajo, levanto la mirada y vio que era la misma chica que estaba durmiendo hace algunos minutos.

"¿Sucede algo?"

La preocupación en su voz era notable y Kamijou apretó sus puños.

"No es nada solo una pesadilla" Se las arregló para sonar tranquilo.

"Si es lo que dices lo creeré. Por cierto soy Mirajane Strauss"

"Kamijou Touma"

"¿Kamijou? Que nombre más extraño"

"No. Es solo que de dónde vengo nos presentamos primero con el apellido y luego el nombre"

"Mmm… Ahora que lo dices Touma si suena más a un nombre"

"Si ya me ha pasado que confunden mi nombre por mi apellido"

"Ya me lo imagino" Dijo la chica de pelo blanco sonriendo sonrojando un poco a Kamijou, Después de todo, ahora que la veía bien, ella era su tipo de chica.

"S-sí" Con nervios se empezó a rascar la nuca mientras trataba de olvidar lo que había recordado hace un momento "Eto Strauss-san con respecto-"

"Mira" Interrumpió la chica confundiendo al adolescente.

"¿Eh?"

"Llámame Mira no estoy acostumbrada a tanta formalidad así que Mira está bien" Termino de hablar Mirajane sin dejar caer su sonrisa.

"D-de acuerdo M-Mira-san" Respondió con un poco de pena "¿Dónde estoy?"

"¿No recuerdas lo que paso ayer?" Preguntó confundida

"¿Lo que pasó ayer?" De repente unas imágenes de él golpeando a un chico de pelo color salmón y a otro de pelo negro pasó por su mente.

"Sí. Natsu y Gray te encontraron inconsciente junto con Gajeel en la sala de nuestro gremio"

"Espera ¿Ese tal Natsu tiene el cabello de color rosado?" Ante su pregunta, la camarera de Fairy Tail asintió "¿No te dijeron que fueron noqueados por un golpe mío y de Gajeel?" Volvió hacer otra pregunta.

"Ellos no mencionaron nada eso" Respondió con sorpresa "Solo dijeron que llegaron y los encontraron a los dos tirados en el suelo… _Aunque eso explica la mejilla hinchada de Gray"_

"Bueno eso es lo menos importante aquí"

"Sí quizás tengas razón. Por cierto ¿Qué hacías en nuestro gremio a esas hora de la madrugada?" Mirajane se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja.

"La verdad es que estaba buscando un lugar para dormir y en el camino vi a ese tal Gajeel atacando un edificio que supongo que era su hogar ¿No?"

"Se podría decir de esa manera, pero más correcto sería decir que ese edificio es un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail"

"¿Gremio de ma-?"

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su conversación, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta bruscamente.

"¡Mirajane! ¡Levy, Jet y Droy fueron atacados!" Una chica de pelo rojo exclamo agarrando por la mano a la camarera.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién fue?!"

"Al parecer fue Gajeel cuando se escapó esta mañana y debido a eso el maestro Makarov acaba de declarar la guerra contra ellos" La mirada de la chica llamada Erza era de ira pura.

"¿Dónde están Levy-chan y los demás?"

"Los están llevando a otra parte ya que sería peligroso que estén aquí"

"Touma-kun debes irte rápido antes de que te veas envuelto en esta…-" Cuando Mira volteo hacia donde estaba Kamijou se encontró con la sorpresa de que este había desaparecido "¿Ara?"

"Si buscas a ese extraño chico, salió corriendo" Dijo Erza mientras empezaba a arrastrar a su amiga.

Touma había salido corriendo de la enfermería del gremio. Cuando escucho la palabra "Guerra" reacciono con rapidez y ahora se encontraba buscando a ese tal Makarov.

No iba permitir que una guerra iniciara sin importar cual fuera la razón.

"¡Hey tú eres ese chico de ayer!" Un chico de pelo negro y sin camisa lo agarró por su brazo derecho pero al segundo lo soltó con una mirada desconcertada.

"¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ese tal Makarov?" Kamijou ignoro la expresión del chico y le pregunto agarrándolo por los hombros "¡Es importante!" Poco a poco se empezaba a desesperar.

El mago de hielo siguió sin responderle ya que se encontraba confundido y asustado. Desde que toco el brazo de ese chico, dejó de sentir su magia, Cuando lo soltó, Su magia empezó a regresar poco a poco haciéndolo sentir un poco débil.

"Así que tú eres el chico que defendió nuestro gremio cuando no estábamos" La voz de un anciano de baja estatura llamo la atención de los dos "Soy Makarov Dreyar el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail y te agradezco lo que hiciste, a pesar de que Gajeel escapo, la destrucción del gremio fue menor de la que hubieran planeado" El pequeño viejo se inclinó ante el adolescente de cabellos puntiagudos "Pero ahora te pediré que dejes el gremio y vuelvas después"

"No puedo hacer eso" Touma dejo ir al otro mago y se paró frente al anciano.

"¿Por qué no podrías?" La mirada del anciano se volvió fría asustando un poco al estudiante de Ciudad Academia.

"Por la simple razón de que no puedo dejar que inicien una guerra sin importar que" El chico apretó sus puños.

Recordó sus días en la 3ra Guerra Mundial y como mucha gente fue afectada por esta.

" _Este chico… Tan joven y ya…. No eso no es todo… ¿Qué te hicieron para que te veas así?"_ Makarov pensó mientras percibía la desesperación en los muertos ojos de Kamijou.

"¡Tú no perteneces aquí así que cierra la boca! ¡Ellos lastimaron a nuestros amigos y no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados!" Grito el chico llamado Natsu Dragneel interponiéndose entre el maestro de Fairy Tail y Touma.

"Espera Natsu" La voz del pequeño viejo lo detuvo antes de que iniciara una pelea con el desconocido "Este chico…. Quizás tenga razón" Touma sonrió aliviado al escuchar eso.

"¡¿Abuelo/Maestro?!" Todos los magos de Fairy Tail gritaron con enojo ante las palabras de su maestro.

"Dime chico si decido ir a la guerra aunque me ganes en una discusión ¿Qué aras?" El Dreyar ignoro a los demás centrándose solo en el peli negro.

La sonrisa que tenía hace unos segundos desapareció y apretó sus puños.

"Si decide ir sabiendo lo que puede ocurrir más adelante…."

Todos sintieron como la magia del 3er maestro empezó a aumentar mientras su cuerpo crecía y dirigía un puño gigante contra Touma.

"¡Los detendré a todos así sea lo último que haga!"

Kamijou llevo atrás su puño derecho y con fuerza golpeo el puño gigante. Polvo se levantó segando a todos mientras un extraño sonido fue escuchado.

"Al maestro se le fue la mano ¿No crees? ¡¿Gray?!" Un chico de pelo naranja con lentes de sol se sorprendido al ver al mago de hielo posicionarse para utilizar su magia.

"¡ **Ice Make: Shield**!" Un escudo de hielo surgió desde el suelo.

Del humo una figura pequeña fue lanzada contra una mesa a la vez que un puño, con el mismo sonido de antes, atravesaba el escudo de hielo desapareciéndolo mientras le conectaba en la mejilla a Gray lanzándolo contra el chico de pelo anaranjado.

"¡Abuelo! ¡Gray! ¡Loke! ARRGHHH ¡ **Karyuu No Houko**!" Un torrente de llamas fue disparado contra el chico que había golpeado a los tres mencionados.

Kamijou solo levanto su mano derecha y un sonido de cristales partiéndose fue escuchado por todos una vez más.

El rugido de fuego desapareció como si nunca hubiera sido lanzado.

"¡Aun no acabo **Karyuu No Tekken**!" Natsu se lanzó contra su oponente quien contrarresto con su propio puño.

El puñetazo de Touma se cruzó con el de Natsu. Parecía como si los dos iban a golpearse al mismo tiempo. El puño de Kamijou rozo levemente el brazo de Natsu y el fuego de este desapareció mientras Touma inclinaba su cabeza esquivando el golpe de su oponente por poco.

Un vez más el sonido de cristales rompiéndose fue escuchado por todos mientras un Natsu desconcertado era empujado contra el suelo por el golpe de Touma.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados. De la nada sale un desconocido y defiende su gremio de un mago de Phantom Lord y luego ese mismo desconocido golpea a su maestro Makarov quien es uno de los diez magos santos, seguido de eso derroto a dos de sus magos fuertes de un solo golpe.

O eso pensaban ya que ninguno se levantaba.

" _El imagine Breaker trato de negar otra cosa de nuevo cuando golpee al chico ese…-"_ Kamijou pensó mientras se quedaba mirando su mano derecha _"En cualquier caso dudo mucho que se queden de brazos cruzados ahora. Tengo que salir de aquí"_ Touma empezó a correr hacia la salida del gremio a toda velocidad _"Ahora que lo pienso…. ¿Dónde eh escuchado el nombre Fairy Tail antes?"_ fue el ultimó pensamiento del chico antes de cruzar la puerta.

 **Fin del Prologo**

Y aquí esta otra de mis locas ideas espero y la hayan disfrutado.

PD: Si se preguntan si había muerto pues paso algo parecido mi laptop murió y no tenia internet desde finales mayo o por ahí pero bueno un amigo me regalo una mini laptop del gobierno que no usaba y estoy de vuelta aunque sigo con internet limitado eue.

PD2: Progreso de los demás fanfics

TAMNI a Diferent Story Capitulo 8 -40%

HSDXD Naruto Capitulo -10%

To Aru Love No Fukouda Capitulo 1 -70%

To Aru Subarashii No Sekai Ni Shukufuku Wo! Capitulo 1 -5%


End file.
